


I'm Not Worthy Of Your Love

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, House Party, M/M, Oneshot, Party Games, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat is being dragged to a party by his buddy Nepeta, but to be honest, there could be something good  coming out from this party.He hasn't really talked too much to his human classmates, well except one.And boy does he hope that that certain someone doesn't show up to that party.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 26





	I'm Not Worthy Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey so im back at it again with another oneshot but this time its davekat
> 
> also some context rose and roxy are the only ones who dont live in the dorms they have their own house
> 
> and uh it was like 1am when i wrote this so sorry for the typos

Karkat is being dragged to a party by his buddy Nepeta, but to be honest, there could be something good coming out from this party.  
He hasn't really talked too much to his human classmates, well except one.  
And boy does he hope that that certain someone doesn't show up to that party.

But who was he kidding, of course he's gonna be there, I mean it is his sister's party.

Karkat sighed as they approached the Lalonde residence.  
As they were walking up to the door Nepeta placed a hand on the short boy's shoulder "Don't worry Karkitty! It's gonna be fun!" She said with a smile.  
God he hated that nickname but he learned to just, put up with it.

Nepeta knocked on the front door, shortly after the door swung open and they were greeted by Roxy Lalonde.  
"Hey! Get on in!" Roxy said taking a sip of her martini, noticing Karkat she smiled at Nepeta "Ooh! No way you got him to come."

Nepeta just giggled in reply as she entered the house, Karkat following shortly after.

Yup. His whole class was there, Karkat still didn't see him, but he was sure he was there.  
And he was not at all happy about that.

Karkat slowly walked through the crowd, trying to reach a quieter spot in the house.  
He managed to get close to the kitchen when he heard two faint voices.  
"Please don't be him..." Karkat mumbled to himself as he slowly entered the kitchen.

He let out a sigh of relief when he found out that those voices belonged to Terezi Pyrope and Vriska Serket.  
Terezi softly smiled when she saw Karkat "So you decided to come, huh?" she said.  
"You can thank Nep for that." Karkat said with a light giggle as he sat down on a nearby chair "So what are you two doing here? By that I mean why aren't you with the others?" He asked looking up at the two girls.

Vriska just smirked and looked down at Terezi "Well, let's say we just wanted some...alone time." She replied.  
Okay this is getting a little too much for Karkat.  
"I'll just leave you guys to it." He said with an awkward laugh as he ran out of the kitchen.

Great, so his friend is now making out with her girlfriend in the kitchen.  
"Where the fuck do I go now?" He mumbled to himself.

Karkat slowly walked through the living room as he saw the stairs.  
'Perfect, no one can bother me there.' He thought as he went up them and sat on the top step.  
He would occasionally wave to the people that would be going upstairs.

But then, the one person he hoped he wouldn't have to see came up to him.  
Dave fucking Strider

"What's up Kitkat?" Dave said with a smirk on his face as he sat next to Karkat and put a hand around the troll boy's waist.  
Karkat's eyes widened at the motion as his face lit up with red "What the fuck Strider?!" he said quickly standing up and turning to Dave.  
"Awh come on... Stop acting like you don't like it." Dave said, smirk still plastered on his face.  
Due to Dave's words, Karkat's face dawned with even more blush "You're a dick Strider!" he said running down the stairs.

It was at this time that Karkat realized, he ran out of 'quiet' places in the house, so he decided to just sit down on the couch and pray no one tries to talk to him.  
But then, as if on queue, Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam show up.

"Karkat! Why are you just sitting around! Come dance with us!" Rose said, clearly intoxicated.  
Karkat simply shrugged in reply "I didn't even wanna be here in the first place."  
Kanaya sighed at the shorter boy "Don't be a buzzkill Vantas, at least come and play truth or dare with us!" she said.

The boy had no other option than to agree.

He sat in the circle with all his friends.  
Roxy then proceeded to stand up.  
"Alright!" She exclaimed "Let's get this show on the road!" Roxy then proceeded to take her seat again.  
She smirked as she looked over to Karkat.  
"Karkat..." She said "Truth or dare?"

Karkat, not wanting to come off as weak, looked up at Roxy with a smirk "Dare."  
"Alright, 7 minutes in heavan with...." She then turned to grab a random bottle of some type of alcohol that was behind her "Whoever this bad boy lands on." She said with a giggle.

The bottle started spinning, and kept going.  
From Karkat's point of view it felt like the bottle has been spinning for hours.  
But finally, it stopped and landed on...  
'Shit' Karkat mumbled  
It couldn't have been worse.  
It landed on Dave motherfucking Strider.

Dave let out a light chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair, turning his head to look at Karkat.

The room filled with various versions of 'Ohhh', meanwhile Karkat slowly facepalmed "Ugh, whatever. Let's just get this over with." He slowly started getting up before Roxy puta hand on his shoulder "Oh yeah, before you go. Our closet is too small, but we do have a mighty fine basement." She winked.

Karkat simply rolled his eyes in reply and started walking away. He got to the stairs that led down to the basement when he noticed that Dave was still sitting in the circle. "Get your ass up Strider, let's get this shit over with!" He exclaimed.

Dave was lost in a conversation with John, but as he heard Karkat call out his name, he quickly got up and approached him.

The shorter boy let out a sigh. 'John and Dave are perfect for eachother...Maybe they're already- No...That's stupid, why is it even bothering me? It's not like I regret doing what I did... It was for the best!' Karkat thought to himself. He quickly shook his head when he heard Dave's voice "Yo, Vantas? You here? Earth to Karkat." As a reply Karkat only lightly punched his arm and started walking down the stairs.

Dave closed the basement door shortly after they had entered and quickly ran up to Karkat, swinging an arm around his shoulders. "So Kitkat, what'll it be? Don't get too cocky we only got 7 minutes." The blonde said, smirk creeping up on his face as he winked at the other boy.

Karkat in reply let out a sigh if disgust as he picked up Dave's arm with his fingers, pushing it away from his shoulder. "Don't even think about it Strider. I don't want anything to do with you." The troll exclaimed.

Dave let out a light chuckle "Come on Karkles, there's still gotta be some feelings in there." He said in a playful tone. The taller boy was also expecting a playful answer but no, Karkat's expression was serious. 

"That was high school Dave. We're in college now. I'm moving on." Karkat said, darting his eyes at Dave. 

'Moving on? MOVING ON?' Dave thought to himself, he still loved Karkat, of course he would! High school wasn't that long ago.  
"That 'high school' thing lasted since Freshman year to 2 fucking months ago. There has to be something still in there, because for me...There still is...And you ended it so suddenly! I don't even know what I did to make you want to break up!" Dave said moving his shades away from his eyes. 

Hearing Dave say that sent a pang of guilt through Karkat's body, crossing his arms he stated "Just, shut up Stirder!" Tears forming in the troll's eyes as he turned away and started pacing. "Stop lying! You clearly have so many options? Why are you so hung up on a mutant fuck up like me!? You have John, he clearly want's you more than anything." His breath hitched for a moment as tears slowly started sliding down his face "I'm not worthy of you love. You can do so much fucking better. All I do is complain and yell. I'm not worthy of any kind of fucking affection." Karkat said in a shaky tone 

"And-" His words got cut off by the feeling of Dave's hands wrapping around his waist "Shh, stop it. It's hurting me to even listen to you say this shit. You're more than I could ever want." 

Karkat was left in shock. Someone...actually cared about him? He was about to say something but Dave swiftly turned him around and locked their lips. Karkat's emediate thought was to kiss back.

The kiss was passionate and slow, and to be honest. Karkat missed this feeling. The feeling of Dave's arms around him, his lips. Everything, he missed it all.

Dave soon broke away from the kiss "Dont you dare say that again. I love you." He said looking down at the shorter boy.  
"I love you too..." Karkat smiled in reply.

The 7 minutes have passed and they are now making theri way back up to meet the others. But, as they made it halfway up the stairs Karkat stopped.

"Hey Dave, what does this...make us?"  
"Don't know man, I mean, we could give us another try."  
"I'd love that." Karkat said with a smile


End file.
